Curse of Moon
by Ruby-dream
Summary: Wolfram started to have nightmare without realizing a fate bestowed on him, atoning sins for attempting to kill the ones he should protect. YXW.
1. Cursed Treasure

Disclaimer: Wolf-chan is mineeee! MINEEEE! …What? (sniffle) Okay…he is not mine. KKM is not mine…at all. (hole herself on the corner of the room)

A/N: I finally decide to write a series one. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and who at least gave a read on my previous one-shot fic! I love you all for your encourage! This one I will write angst as I used to write. Sorry guys….;; Writing comedy or fluff isn't as easy as I thought. XO The title of this fic is inspired from the song of Loveless anime 'Tsuki no Curse' and from chapter 40.

This fic based on anime a couple years after chapter 40. Warning! This is yaoi. For everyone who is offended by yaoi, stand back! For the one who has no problem with it, welcome:D WolframXYuuri. A slight (veeeerrryyyy little) hint for ConradXYuuri.

* * *

**The Curse of Moon**

**By Ruby-dream

* * *

**

_Dreams are today's answers to tomorrow's questions. (Edgar Cayce)

* * *

_

_To create the world he has wished…_

A void night furnished by dazzling stars as the only sources of light, bestowing their glows on chilly Mazoku's castle which stood still valiantly in the midst of the dark green lush mountains. The queen of hours of darkness didn't seem interested to emerge that timidly hid herself behind the misty deceiving shape cloud.

There was no single light lit inside the palace besides the weak glow of lanterns which brightened feebly every post guards at every edge. No voice was heard besides the husky trembling whisper of night and soft snores from dim grand bedrooms; the castle seemed vacant with no hint of life souls resided in.

_In order to create world which Yuuri has wished…_

A blond prince of Mazoku abruptly thrashed from deep inviting slumber with blazing eyes, which their brilliance was silhouetted by swallowing darkness, and sharp gasp. He swiftly swept a cold sweat, which trickling down to his chin, with his cherry nightgown sleeve. Forcing his harsh pants to even by several deep breaths and sealed lids, he clutched a fistful of his dress to his burning chest, listening to uncontrollable rushing hard pulses of his.

He took a brief moment before managed to his ease to steady himself to creak open his lids to his side. A young raven haired boy seemed not disturbed by his sudden gesture, to Wolfram's ease, yet he seemed to have a peaceful sleep with a small innocence smile crossed his feature that the blond would love to watch for longer or entire night if he could.

A vivid vision and voice of his dream rushed once again through his head, to his fear.

He crossed his trembling hand through his thick silky golden strands, shuddered mutely with lowered face buried to his knees, unconsciously not making any little motions for not waking his other companion in the king size bed.

It was only dream…yet it was too _vivid_. Squeezing his knees to his chest, he spent the rest of night in his solitude, ignoring the numbness of the icy night air.

* * *

> > > > 

> > > >

> > > >

He stifled a yawn with his hand, stretched his slender arms up above his head when there was no one in sight of him in the bright hallway. For a soldier who lack of sleep, bright day could be a murder that he shadowed his winced eyes from the reflecting summer midday sunbeams in a low scowl.

If only he could take a little break for short nap…

A cheerful cry snapped him out of his drowsy state that he strode for nearest window to notice the owner of familiar voice very soon. Maou was enjoying himself with a ball game that he started to introduce two years ago to every noble, maid and guards he knew or he met. It soon became a popular game since it was The Majesty's favorite.

Wolfram thought that the game was indeed pretty interesting, but he would better die than admit it loudly in front of his fiancé or his human brother. It was ridiculous, at first he only determined himself to keep his fiancé's in his sight only that he couldn't let Yuuri to have a happy time alone with Conrad only. It wasn't in his intention to get a little attached to that game; maybe because that game made him able to see Yuuri's bright laugh for the blonde's delight from close distance.

He leaned on the window frame; watching Yuuri who looked joyfully with his half brother always engraved a pang of venomous jealousy inside him, piling bit by bit at every fleeting day.

It was always painful to see them together, but he would hate himself more to witness his king's suffering when Yuuri lost Conrad. It meant if he loved the present Yuuri, he should never do anything to separate them by using his accident status as Maou's fiancé, as he wasn't ready to let go his fondness over raven hair boy.

It was painful to know that there was something connected between Yuuri and his brother that he could never understand about that bond, but it was for the best of them.

Maybe falling in love with Maou was not as easy as it seemed to be…

He never planned to fall in love with Maou after all since his birth…

* * *

> > > > 

> > > >

> > > >

"Confiscated amulets?"

Wolfram tilted his head as a young soldier, one of his underling, nodded curtly before bowed courteously to make his leave. Wolfram didn't waste for another second to go to the treasure room, observing and cursing and flipping a bundle of paper in his grasp.

The dust got into his lungs and eyes, burning them painfully when he pushed open the wooden door. Maybe they had to make one official day to clean this room at least once a month. Well…to mention that people rarely stepped on this room, but still…

Coughing softly, he growled irritably. His oldest brother, Gwendal was not in good mood to verify the long torturous list of confiscated goods. There were higher mounts of papers of previous month on his responsibility. Maybe both of his brothers were too soft on their king since none of them even tried to force Yuuri and lock him for a whole day, signing and stamping, instead more wrinkles added on Gwendal's forehead.

"Really…maybe it will be better if I ask someone else to write information about these…" He moaned tiredly, his head hurt, his eyes were demanding him to a quick rest, his muscles sore.

"Just make it quick…" He scanned for the first page, reading thorough at every line grudgingly. "Imported illegally out from ShinMakoku…the suspicion merchant got caught and found died in his prison, committing suicide…"

"Hell…why can't they make everything easier?" He muttered silently in sarcasm as he flipped the papers unappreciatively.

A glint of light was caught on the edge of his eyes, reflecting a single light in the depth of darkness. Morgif moaned noisily, wordlessly. Catching none of those mumbles, Wolfram rolled his eyes and glared accusingly.

"Be quiet, will you?"

"Fuh…buh…muh"

He picked the stone vigilantly between his fingers, raising it high above his head to get a better sight with better light in the warehouse.

'A…moonstone?'

"Wha…It's pretty…Huh?"

With a flash of last light blinded him, and all he remembered afterward was slight burning on his upper arm and encountering darkness.

* * *

> > > > 

> > > >

> > > >

'_Wolfram…For his ideal world, would you…?'_

"_No…I!"_

'Wolf…'

"_Please wait! I..!" _

"WOLFRAM!"

A pair of emerald orbs flung open in sudden awake and call.

"Yuuri…" He huffed before surrendered his head back on his soft pillow. "Don't surprise me like that…"

"Finally you wake up, that's great." The young king beamed and flopped back to sit on the edge of their bed.

"What…has happened?"

Straightened himself by leaning on the bed frame, he held his spinning head with his icy pale hand.

_Cold…?_

"I don't know…all of sudden, one of maid said that you collapsed on the warehouse when she was going to clean the warehouse yesterday."

"Yesterday?" He abruptly flung himself out of the bed, rushed for window with a deep frown. The reign on darkness had come with full moon emerged high on the castle proudly.

"…She found you on the evening." Yuuri glanced on him agitatedly. "…Are you alright?"

"I've slept for one whole day?"

The blue cotton pajamas lad simply nodded before strode to his fiancé, accompanying the blonde to his side on the window.

"Are you really feeling fine?" A deep concern crossed his adolescent face, Wolfram flushed adoringly as Yuuri rested his palm on the other boy's forehead, stroking gently away the silky strands of bright golden.

"Of…Of course I'm fine! I'm not a wimp like you!" He slapped away Maou's hand along with its warmth, to young prince's regret.

Yuuri muttered 'being ungrateful' before he stuck himself on the bed, pulling the blanket over his head.

The eyes, blazing with the light of depth rich color of leaves, stared on the hidden figure under the blanket forlornly from where he stood still. Instead returning back to join his black haired fiancé to his bed, Wolfram leaned himself on the window sill and stared unfocused through misty cold glass on faraway dark mountains, ignoring the biting cold on his glowing skin under the mourn light of moon.

"ShinMakoku…It's really pretty…Yuuri." He whispered softly with weak smile, "And you will bring peace on this land…won't you?"

A black raven flew across the dark sky and perched sullenly on one of the dying tree branch, watching intently from far.

* * *

> > > > 

> > > >

> > > >

"It's one item short." The dark green uniform prince muttered in suppressed anger.

"Bu…But…Yesterday all is complete during the shipment, Your Excellency." A soldier gulped hard in fright.

"That's odd. When I check on them two days ago in the warehouse, everything was complete and flawless." Wolfram gazed up and straightened from wall, puzzlement clouded his emerald orbs. "Is there any possibility it was stolen?"

"There is no clue yet."

"I'll start an investigation soon if you wish, Aniue." He bowed a bit deep before he strode out of the room.

Gwendal nodded and stared coldly on the pile of papers.

"Another job…" He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

Stepping out of his office, he walked forward to his room, carefully avoiding a certain crimson head scientist.

* * *

> > > > 

> > > >

> > > >

"Oh? So you're investigating the stolen item?" Yuuri glanced aside from drawer, buttoning his blue pajamas.

"Uh-uh." The soft slumber dipped as Wolfram threw himself to lie flat on his back, still complete in his cobalt soldier uniform. "We know nothing yet about it."

"I wish I can at least play investigation as well. I'm tired studying history all day…"

"Wimp…"

"Don't call me…!"

The young king turned swiftly and halted in long silence, only to find Wolfram sleeping peacefully in even breath.

"Change your uniform at least, can you?"

Chuckling softly, Yuuri took his rare chance to take a better look on the blond prince. The moon shone brightly, made its way to light his dim room for better sight. Wolfram spent most of his day with tense expression that only during night was the only chance for everyone to witness the innocence side of the young Mazoku.

'_What was I thinking just now…?'_

Blushing faintly, he believed that he had lost in tracking his first time to spend a little of his night hour only to steal an ephemeral glimpse on his fiancé. He threw his head on the soft pillow and wrapped the blanket over the blond and him.

* * *

> > > > 

> > > >

> > > >

_Cold…_

He cupped both of his hand together, seeking desperately for warmth. It didn't help much, no matter what he did, even by rubbing his hands together.

'_Where is this place, anyway?'_

Everything was darkness; nothingness engulfed him entirely to his fear until he could finally discover the only small light.

_Light…?_

Striding toward it, his feet brought him.

Covering his hurting eyes by the light, he scowled under his breath and blinked twice due to recovery to get a better sight….

…of which he never wished to see.

* * *

> > > > 

> > > >

> > > >

"WHA…?"

A strained scream nearly escaped out of his lips. A flash of his dream rushed across his head like a horror movie. He still could sense the smell of deep rich blood lingered on the air, the sparkling light of a sword, the tense smell of burning crisp in bright red flame…

'_Come on, Wolfram. Get hold of yourself…It's not as if your first time seeing death…'_

He tugged on his own uniform sleeves. He had seen so many deaths on the war and battle…so many lost souls in front of his eyes, why he feared?

He did remember he caught a glimpse of golden on the edge of his eyes on his dream.

The ivory fade moon hung a bit west on the horizon, sky had fallen to a depth sapphire color. He sighed heavily before deciding to get out of his worst slumber and flung his feet out of the bed soundlessly, not intending to break the soft snore beside him.

As his feet finger touched the marble floor, fear crept through his spine all over again.

"What's…the meaning of this…?"

His feet were dirty in mud and dust.

* * *

> > > > 

> > > >

> > > >

"Another raid on us?" Yuuri stifled a yawn, still in half sleeping state. "I thought no one would consider attacking us after these two years in peace with three boxes in our possession?"

"It is a good opinion, Your Majesty, but…" Gunter crossed his arms, glancing on the dark silver haired noble. "They only attacked a person and burned down his property."

"How about the victim?" Yuuri interrupted hastily in concern. "Is he okay?"

"The villager found him on time." Conrad assured him. "No need to worry, he is under Gisela's treatment."

Yuuri sighed in relief before he focused back to the middle of meeting.

"We have tried to gather the information from him, but it seems he remembers nothing to provide us with any clue." Yuuri cringed as he listened to Gwendal. Was it just him that the noble sounded with icy rage inside?

"Is there any possible for this incident to have connection with the stolen confiscated item?" Conrad stated, leaning forward from mahogany bookshelf.

Gwendal nodded and glared on the secluded musing brother in the room.

"Wolfram."

Silence…

"Wolfram!" Gwendal snapped an octave lower in growl. Yuuri swore that the floor shook a bit but he voiced nothing for his very dear life.

Gunter began to shift uneasily at his place, when Yuuri kept his gaze straying from Gwendal to his fiancé and Gwendal and the blond again with uh-oh-you-better-watch-out look then to Conrad. The chocolate head soldier nodded and took a prompt initiative to stride to his younger brother to alert him of the current risky situation.

Gwendal had passed his patience limit before Conrad had chance to approach his baby brother though…

"WOLFRAM!" He slammed his fist on the table. Hard.

A flock of birds outside of window flied abruptly through the sky away from their perch in fright. Yuuri settled his own weight on the shaking table, looking at the blond in sympathy.

'_Wew…His angry shout was enough to kill a march of soldier.'_

Gunter covered his deafening ears in dizziness when Conrad had already stood between the pure blood Mazoku princes, assuring his little brother away from further harm.

Wolfram almost leapt from his spot out of the counsel room. A slight fear masked on his gleaming eyes before straightened himself rather stiffly, gazing to the floor, finding it more interesting to look than anything on the room.

"I…I'm sorry. I was away for a moment."

Gwendal was preparing himself to snarl again, but Conrad threw him a look and shook his head. Yuuri tried to laugh sheepishly to break the tense or…hot atmosphere around him. "Let's continue, shall we?"

A heavy sigh was audible loud which was continued with deep baritone. "Due to the investigation of stolen item, is there any clue?"

Wolfram huffed in relief; a flitting grateful look was on his brother and fiancé, out of his own realization before he replied hastily.

"No. There is no even single clue or witness."

"There are so many strange events occurring all of sudden." Conrad helped willingly.

Gunter and Gwendal argued respectively at each other, too deep in concentration to notice other thing, trying to figure out further of the criminality. Yuuri was silent to consume most of opinions to his brain along with Conrad who threw some opinion here and there. Running his hand on his black hair, Yuuri caught a glimpse on the golden haired lad leaning on the wall, watching outside of window.

'He is staring away again, what's wrong with him, anyway?'

* * *

> > > > 

> > > >

> > > >

Yuuri muttered rather bemused under his breath along the long darkened hallway, ignoring the coldness of night air before he bumped on the turn.

"Your Majesty…" Half surprised voice rang softly.

"Conrad…I told you to call me Yuuri, you named me." He rubbed his nose slightly with a soft smile. "Anyway, did you see Wolfram?"

"Is there anything you need for him, Yuuri?"

"Not really." He gazed up, pondering halfway. "Don't you think he acts pretty strange today?"

Conrad smiled a bit apologetically. "Yes. I told his instructor to send him out of practice for a day. He didn't seem concentrating." Shrugged a little, he whispered softly like a breeze. "I believe he is sleeping right now."

"You notice it, too." Yuuri yawned slightly and stretched his tiring body…well, his day always seemed contracted to the signing paper to his death.

Conrad let out a chuckle, noticing how high the shade of moon had perched once again on the cloudy rumbling sky. Indeed, it would be going to be a distressing night.

With an assuring smile, Conrad took a few steps forward from Yuuri to Yuuri's room direction. "Well, shall we?" Yuuri nodded and trailed beside him.

After a small bid, the mahogany door creaked open slowly, trying to make no sound out. He didn't step forward that he instead peered on the dark room, wondering whether the blond was still awake to tell him for what had happened to him.

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri tried his best not to jump in his surprise, smiled sheepishly as he closed the door behind him. He gazed up, which he regretted much very soon and blushed furiously.

The other companion sat on the sill of window amidst the consuming shadow. His fair skin glowed softly under the blissful light of lunar night, the golden strands fell lightly on his cheek with half tousled hair, his frilly nightgown rustled gently against the window frame as he gestured a bit to lock his jade orbs on the raven ones.

"Ahahah…You're not asleep yet?"

Yuuri could hear a demanding-night-routine-angry scream like 'Wimp…I've been waiting for hours, you fool!' ringing in his head.

"I see. Go to sleep then." He returned with a soft weak smile and gazed out to the thundering sky with tears of cloud which falling a drip by drip.

Yuuri was stunned for a moment.

"Are you okay?" Advancing to the drawer to take out a pair of his favorite pajamas, he didn't leave his gaze on the other lad.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Wolfram half-snapped gently.

Silence…

Sighing in defeat, he buttoned to the last of his cotton pajamas and paced to the side of Wolfram. "What's going on with you?"

"Sleep, Yuuri. I'll go after a few minutes." Without sparing even an ephemeral glance, he persuaded more like a request.

Shrugging ignorantly, the black hair boy threw himself on the soft bed, staring ungratefully on the vacant space and shivering lightly under his blanket.

'Sheez…since when night is so cold?'

Muttering half-heartedly he hoped for the blond to join him soon. Unknown to him, even after his lashes grew heavy, his fiancé didn't even gesture a bit from his previous spot before an hour later.

* * *

_> > > >_

_> > > >_

_> > > >_

_The same smell…the same view…the same flame…_

A pair of olive eyes bulged wide in shock in trembling hands. A word stumbled on between his quavering dried lips.

"It's not even a dream…"

His ivory hands drenched of the wet fresh blood which dripping slowly from an unknown sword to his hands on its hilt.

"Why…?"

He knew it was the beginning of his entire nightmare…or worst, reality.

* * *

Ok, guys! Let's take a rest. :D I'm tired. It's still in the beginning of everything, more things and new chapter will come. :P Sorry, Wolf, didn't intend to torture you though. But…come on…this is angst fic, of course someone has to suffer. A bit boring, huh? Calm down, the story is getting there now. :P Please let me know what do you think about this fic. Any comment I will be very happy to accept them. I apologize since I can't reply all reviews on my previous fic because it's forbidden from now on from fanfiction-net.Thanks for the understanding! XD 


	2. Shade of Moon

Disclaimer: I want ShinMakoku! I want to have a fiancé like Wolf! wailing And most of it, I want KKM...sniff...

A/N: Thank you for everyone who spend their time to review this story! I love you, all! glomp her reviewers It's also thanks to all of you that this chapter is done today! J I'm really sorry for a slow update...-.- Lately I got a bit busy at school and this iskinda long chappie...T.T I'm tired editing it too many times (and there are still many mistakes! sigh...) Third chapter might come out sooner. Maybe. :P (giggle) And I realize that my bad habit is, too love to write poetry sentences, so it's a bit wordy. Sorry about that...I think that's how my style is, though I know that most people don't like that way... T.T sob...

My words of gratitude for your reviews will be under this story. So, let's go with the story. :D Dang...my English is still very bad. So, please bear with me...T.T

* * *

Curse of Moon

There was an urgent meeting in the very early morning on Counsel Chamber. There was no even a glimpse of golden light of the dawn seen yet in the horizon. The grass swayed sleepily by the lazy fresh wind on the meadow. The city was mostly still sleeping and silent in the dark when several torches had been lit on Blood Pledge Castle.

Unknown to common people, there was a crowded site on the very side of city, where there was under guards which had been located and shifted for every four hours for scheduled report. Several Kotzuhisoku flied across the sky with clattering jaw upon the burned house, transmitting the most updated details back to the palace.

The counselor shut his eyes closed in the deep thought as he leaned his chin on his clamped hands.

"Another attack was reported this morning." Gwendal stated firmly, frowning like his usual habit. The maid wouldn't be surprised to find another unidentified doll to be stuffed on the doll cabinet.

Yuuri stifled a wide yawn with back of his hand, dozing a little bit through out the hazy window. /_Why do we have to have meeting in such early morning...? It's still dark and cold/ _

An hour ago Gunter had rushed and stormed into his bedroom in sudden, ruined his nice sleep in a courteous manner. _Yes, very courteous. Thanks but no thanks…_ To his surprise, Wolfram, who used to sleep like a log, had stood by their bed side, waiting for the young king. He leaned by the slumber's pillar with crossed arms in his usual blue clad uniform, complete with his sword by his side while the raven boy was still sitting and rubbing his dozing eyes.

"_Get ready, Yuuri." Wolfram tossed a pair of black uniform on the bed from the drawer. "There is a meeting soon."_

_Yuuri frowned on his clothes for a moment and nodded lazily as he headed to his private bathroom, too distracted to even argue._

_He didn't miss a dark gaze of certain emeralds when he passed his accidental fiancé for the entrance bathroom door…_

"_Wolfram?" He asked carefully, as if the blond would shatter like glass if he didn't. _

"…_Aniue is at his limit. Don't make him waiting for long."_

"_I know." He grinned sheepishly. "But…are you okay?"_

_Wolfram was silent and deep in his own thought momentarily. Yuuri's goofy grin faltered successfully into a deep concern one. _

"…_Don't worry." A small unconvincing smile finally managed to escape from his lips as he pushed the young king to the bathroom. _

"_Hey! Wait a minu…!" _

_A long line of soft curse echoed from the bathroom afterward. _

The raven king stole a glance to the young prince who stood impassively between the ShinMakoku counselor and Gunter. To his fear, he couldn't even read the expression on his fiancé's face.

It was too neutral and…pale.

Feeling irritated, he growled in displeased at the image of another mount of papers to be signed that he could imagine on the air already as well.

* * *

Wolfram was worried.

He couldn't behave like his usual self after all dreams he had for a whole torturous week in the middle of the night. Fortunately he could hide it pretty well because of all of these occurrences, or he could say his uncharacteristic conduct was hidden. Gwendal had become restless and hid himself even more often in his counseling room. Gunter had always looked for Yuuri as if Yuuri would be gone if he missed a sight on his king only for a minute. If he could give a picture, the only one who didn't amend a lot was only his half brother. He was by Yuuri's side like he always did, only a bit too much. To put it simply, he believed, his fiancé never had time for himself alone any longer and no one would notice on his sudden change.

He chuckled bitterly on himself. When he would probably accuse on his fiancé for being cheater, for this moment, he was the one who kept the distance, distrusting of his own self.

Creaking open the drawer, he took out his usual pink night gown and was unbuttoning his soldier uniform, when all of sudden he could feel a strong gust of night breeze, knocking his conscious out vehemently. Collapsing to the drawer limply, Wolfram forced himself to escape of the room hastily by leaning to the wall. Before he could even reach for the slumber door, he fainted vainly.

"Yu…uri…"

The moon hung on the high sky, stained from ivory to crimson one, shone glowingly upon the unconscious body. As the only silent witness, it watched quietly as the pretty blonde rose leisurely on the floor, tugging golden locks behind his ear with a veiled smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Conrad…" Yuuri let out a sigh as he stopped strolling down the hallway.

"Yes, Heika?" The faithful soldier brought himself to a halt in instant behind his King.

"Yuuri." Yuuri stated firmly with deep determination and turned to face the half human soldier. "You don't have to guard me everywhere…" He whined a little while he was rubbing his temple lightly.

"Your safety comes to our prior, …Yuuri."

"I know that. But I also need my private time! You don't even have time to play baseball with me..." He remained silent for good two short seconds. "Not that I really object it, though..."

"Maou is the most important that we should protect." Conrad explained briefly as if he had only said that for once.

Yuuri muttered halfheartedly. "Why am I always being protected and never allowed to protect all of you?"

"Yuuri?"

"Nothing!" The raven head exclaimed and stomped down to his bed chamber.

* * *

After a bit walk, Yuuri found a grand door and was holding for the handle when Conrad rested his palms on the shoulders. The brown haired man leaned forward a bit to put the same eye level with deadly grave look.

Taken a little, Yuuri stepped a bit backward only to find his back hitting the door.

"C…Conrad?"

"Please be careful, Yuuri." A stern voice echoed.

Yuuri was stunned for a moment before he laughed sheepishly, shoving the hands on his shoulders assuredly with a smile curved on his lips.

"Don't worry!" He hit his chest proudly. "After all, Wolfram is going to be here too, right?" He paused. "Though he perhaps won't wake up even if there is an earthquake…" He trailed sardonically on such thought.

Conrad straightened himself with a weak chuckle that brought shiver to Yuuri's spine and huffed softly. "Yeah…you're right."

"OK then! Good night!" The raven boy cried jovially and pushed the door.

Conrad could only stare hard on the mahogany door in worry, standing still on the chill on night breeze. "Please be careful."

* * *

Yuuri peeked on the poor-light room through a slight opened door before he stepped inside inaudibly. Oddly, he could feel a sudden chill to his bare skin, but he tried to put it aside ignorantly. After all, there was nothing to fear on your own bedroom, right? Except for a furious fiancé waiting on your bed, of course.

Catching no sudden burst or yells for him being wimp, he snorted in relief and strode to the wardrobe, digging for his favorite pajamas. He could feel a sudden deluge of exhaustion over him at once. More papers and more papers had to be signed each passing day that he felt as if he was going to hate the thing called paper for the rest of his life. He swore if the incident kept going for next week, he wouldn't be able to last.

Just when he buttoned up his pajamas, he noticed how his fiancé had holed himself on supposed-to-be Yuuri's room with a small smile crossed his lips vulnerably. He found it very weary to fight over it since there were too much things to argue with his thick-headed fiancé everyday and he would just let the topic about his room pass lately. He didn't feel uncomfortable as terrible as the first time, that he actually got himself used to the blonde's accompany on his night sleep slowly by time, including being kicked, punched and etc.

He was crawling on the bed and pulling the blanket sheet over him to overcome a nice dream when he suddenly pinned on the bed sheet by strong grips on his shoulders. Gasping slightly, he was momentarily shocked before he could recover from sudden raid in the midnight and take a good look on his invader.

"W...Wolfram?"

The young prince only snickered down on him, sardonically, looked in pleasure as if he had just got his prey. Yuuri grew impatient. His cheeks started to burn in embarrassment of their dangerously over close proximity.

"Let me go!" He growled and tried to push his fiancé over but failed vainly.

"No."

"I said let me go!"

Wolfram smirked seductively, leaning forward as their noses were about to bump to each other. Yuuri was wondering whether the blond could hear his heart beat obviously when he was tempted on the rosy soft lips. So close yet forbidden to touch.

As if something hit him, Yuuri raised an eyebrow worriedly. "Wolf…your eyes…" They were red; rich red like the color of blood in place of pretty glowing emeralds. Yuuri shuddered and gulped hard unconsciously.

"What do you want?"

The blond leaned on his chest and whispered huskily to his ear. "You."

"What!" Yuuri sat abruptly and nearly screamed himself out with blooming crimson flush on his cheeks, only to be slammed hard on the bed.

"I want you."

"Wolf...!"

He was swiftly interrupted by a forceful kiss, claimed in maddening lust. He muffled in protest, trying his best effort to push the blond away within arm length vainly.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri snapped angrily in protest between persuasively desiring kisses, pushing the young Mazoku away on the chest. The lips met Yuuri's were soft, but he almost could feel no pleasure or sweetness in it as he would like to imagine. He growled angrily, "What are you doing?"

It was only a second just before his eyes widen like a saucer at the sight of glinted silver metal by moon light behind his fiancé's back, rise high on the air. He barely missed the sudden attack that it cut across his right cheek and several strands of raven hairs. His face grew deadly pale in mix of disbelief and fear. Betrayal from Wolfram was the last thing in his lists he would expect from the over loyal and protective Mazoku prince.

"W-Wolfram...?" He edged himself as far as he could bring himself on the bed. Wolfram remained at the same spot, looked deadly stern and cold as he rose and sat to face the young king.

Wolfram clenched tight on his knife, "Yuuri…"

"Wolfram never uses knife! Who are you?"

"...I'm myself."

Yuuri shuddered at the long lingering silence. As if he was awakened from truth, he abruptly ran to the door to make an escape desperately at least as far as he could from this so-not-Wolfram. The other lad flung himself out of the bed to catch his prey back when suddenly Yuuri bumped on a pale green soldier uniform just in front of the bedchamber's door.

"Conrad!" He cried automatically when the other soldier also spontaneously exclaimed. "Heika!"

"Weller! He is coming forward!" A low baritone interrupted.

Conrad swiftly pushed Yuuri behind him and gripped on the cutting metal just on time before it thrust to his chest. A stream of blood started to form and it flew to the hilt of knife to drip on the marble floor. Not letting it go, he used his free arm to grab both of Wolfram's wrists effectively to slip the knife away from those delicate fingers with a loud clang sound as the metal touched the marble ground.

"Wolfram! Wake up!"

He didn't want to hurt his little brother, but Wolfram kept thrashing. A pair of ruby eyes flickered in hatred, glaring up on him murderously. Conrad was taken back a bit, watching the deep hatred that eyes could harbor for him; he never saw his baby brother to hate him that much! Gwendal came between them and hit the blonde's nape bare-handedly pretty hard, knocking the young prince into unconsciousness into Conrad's arms.

"Gwendal!" Conrad was about to protest when Yuuri tugged his sleeve with tempted look and white face, trying to register what had happened just a moment ago in a flash.

"Wha...What has happened here?"

The brunette glanced away, trying to avoid an eye contact in regret. It only made Yuuri grew impatient and more desperate. "Conrad!"

"He is probably the suspect who did a great mess on our territory within this week." Gwendal stated firmly. "Based on investigation, he is good at swordplay. And a few witnesses said that they barely caught a glimpse of golden hair."

"But why?" Yuuri glanced aside to the Mazoku prince with worry and fear. "His eyes are also changing color..."

"Changing color?" Conrad nodded lightly as the advisor cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes. They are red just now..."

Conrad averted his stare on his brother to get a curt nod in reply.

"Uhh..." The boy on Conrad's arm stirred a little. The other three froze instantly, dumbfounded.

"Ouch...It feels like hell..." The blond growled painfully, rubbing back of his head absentmindedly before he snapped at pair of supporting arms. "Don't touch me, Weller-kyo!"

The blond yanked his hand away from the brunette with a faint blush rather harshly. Conrad was hesitated for a moment before he drew his hands away in defensive pose. Wolfram was confused.

"What are you doing in this room?" Wolfram asked innocently, brushing his night cloth in manner, not really realizing the incident.

"Wolfram...Are you Wolfram?" Yuuri half-hid behind the brunette, looked like a freaked out cat.

"Wimp." He snarled and was about to change into his jealousy mode on his half brother and Yuuri when he stopped abruptly because of sudden sting of pain behind his neck.

"Oww...It hurts..."

"I guess it's okay now, Gwendal." Conrad finally said as he snorted slightly.

"Be aware, Weller."

"Hey, they are green again!" Yuuri exclaimed in notice of Wolfram, pinpointing on the eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram rubbed his neck and stared on the three curiously. "And Yuuri, your cheek is bleeding! What happened?" his voice trailed weakly.

A knife on the floor, Weller's bloody hand and Yuuri's cut cheek.

Three of them gathered there, observing him intently like a sinner and Yuuri looked as if he had seen a monster at him.

He _did_ it.

Again.

"No...way..." He stepped backward with incredulously widen eyes.

He was solemn for the longest time he would ever feel, feeling strained gazes on him. "Is it...me?" He flinched at his wavering voice but ignored it aside.

"Yes." Gwendal paused. "And I'm going to ask you. Are you the one who has done a murder attempt in the village?"

"Gwendal!" Conrad exclaimed.

"It's impossible! Are you saying that you are going to doubt him!" Yuuri cried irately as he stood between the princes, in front of his staggered fiancé defensively.

Yuuri turned to the lowered-head blonde and grabbed on the stiff shoulders with frantic smile. "It's not you, is it? Tell him, Wolfram."

"Stop it..."

"Your Majesty! Stay away!" Gwendal commanded, but Yuuri didn't move even a step.

"Wolfram!"

Conrad stared at his brother, then to Yuuri, and rested his gaze on the quiet boy. "Yuuri..."

"Stop it!" Wolfram pushed Yuuri away for good two steps from him, trembling severely in his own embrace.

"Wolfram...?"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Yuuri flinched at the quavering small voice.

He tried to reach out the weak shoulders, but he halted in the middle way at the glowered glassy emerald eyes.

"Don't touch me, Yuuri..."

"But...!"

"I might hurt you again!" He cried before fell in gravely bitter smile. "Don't you understand...? I've hurt those villagers...Don't you think I can hurt you too?"

"What are...you talking about?"

"I'm sorry..."

Yuuri was about to answer back when he felt a strong firm tapped on his shoulders. He managed to glance on hand on his pajamas then up to the narrowed glowering silver eyes. The counselor didn't even glance on the young king that he instead gazed hard on his youngest brother mercilessly. "Gwendal...?"

"...You're going to be under arrest." Gwendal sounded in final. "Wolfram von Bielefeld! You're proven guilty, harming villagers, attempting on murderous act on King!"

"Gwendal! He deserves an investigation first!" Conrad exclaimed, but then put his attention on sudden tug.

"You must be kidding." Yuuri whispered anxiously. "Yeah...This is a joke, right, Conrad?"

"Yuuri..."

Gwendal moved the raven haired boy aside before he advanced to Wolfram's side, pushing his quivering little brother with a little effort with his hand on the slumped shoulder. "Come, Wolfram."

"Gwendal!"

"Don't interfere, Weller!" Gwendal turned on his half-human brother with a sharp glare with an emphasize push on Wolfram's back.

Wolfram nodded weakly and spared a fleeted glance on the other two regretfully, whispering forgiveness. Yuuri was about to stop the eldest prince but a strong grip on his shoulder stopped him. When pair of dark black orbs curtly stared up, he found the soldier shook his head slowly. All Wolfram could hear were protest, echoing through the hallway as he strode down to the custody gravely in long torturing silence.

* * *

The Blood Pledge Castle bathed amidst the warm sunlight and the cold air of very morning. Dew crystal droplets radiated rainbow multicolor like thousand prisms on the wet green grass, which swaying gently as the wind whispered softly on the meadow and forests around hills.

The scene was serene and peaceful, except for several flocks of ravens, which gradually increased more and more, perched on the pine trees' branches restlessly around the castle.

Yuuri stared out through the glass misty window which connected to the opened balcony with annoyance crossing his feature.

"They are gathering more and more."

"Maybe it is because they could feel something happened in this country." Conrad stated as he walked through the half opened door, catching Yuuri's attention.

Yuuri averted his eyes to one of his knights, then to the view outside again. "In my world, people say they are signs of misfortune…"

"Yuuri…"

"I hope they have mistaken…" Yuuri said, leaning forward to see more crows soaring high in the sky. He unconsciously touched a bandage on his cheek.

"I believe you don't want to talk about those crows only, do you?" Conrad asked gently. He crossed his arms as he leaned on the door frame with locked gaze. Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes before he opened his lids, unsealing the glimmer orbs with a deep frown.

"I want to speak with him."

"Yuuri, I wish I can help you…" The second son of previous Maou paused. "But I don't have the authority and it's dangerous."

"There is no way he is going to hurt me!"

"I know. If it's Wolfram, he would never hurt you, Yuuri." He paused. "But this is not just Wolfram..."

"Conrad!" He pleaded. For Conrad, that kind of look was definitely his weakness. "Please..."

Conrad frowned for a brief moment before sighed heavily, rubbing his temple. "...Follow me." The brunette turned his back on Yuuri who hastily in clumsiness trailed for him along the dark hallway.

* * *

He could feel the cold touch of the dimmed wall as his fingers were in contact with the damp bricks. He could see the sea of stairs running to below endlessly through the poor light from few flickering fire on the wall. The young king hardly managed to see clearly of Conrad that he could see nothing more than familiar silhouette figure to follow. Sometimes he could hear the echoing sound of dripping droplets on the small pool through the eerie silence and light footsteps. Yuuri totally had no idea how a man could survive on such place in his sanity.

"Watch your step, Yuuri." A firm and soft voice broke the cold serene between them.

A long sigh and ragged breath escaped from Yuuri's lips. "Is it still long way?" Why did they have to make such a long stairs under the castle?

"No." Conrad threw his amused smile. "Are you tired already, Heika?"

"Don't call...pant... me that..." Irritated as he was, Yuuri growled to his throat.

He was never being that happy when he finally met a steel huge door which connected to certain blond's place. He inhaled nervously, not sure what to say or do as he waited for the soldier to push open the door in short gasps impatiently. All he wanted to do was seeing on Wolfram...

He rushed through the door as soon as it was opened to find another dimmed bigger chamber with dark jails, leaving the brunette to guards for explanation. Yuuri couldn't even think of living in those jails, not even a glimpse of sunlight could go through inside, when he ran along the way to find vacant dying places.

He didn't even know how he finally managed to locate his fiancé through the poor light in a quick run. It was just all of sudden; he caught a glimpse of him that other people would easily miss. Maybe it was also because of the shimmering golden fine hair, or his intuition, he wouldn't know.

He grabbed forcefully on the steel bars and cried instantly. "Wolfram!"

His heart sank on such sight.

The blonde crouched in the corner of the jail, embracing his kneels close to his chest, veiling himself utterly in the darkness. He buried his face between his arm and leg and behind the tousled golden strands. Emerald orbs slowly peeked through an arm to meet anxious onyx eyes devastatingly before he slumped back further in the dark.

"Go away, Yuuri..."

Yuuri clenched on the bars angrily with extra effort. How could they imprison him in such place?

"Wolfram, come on! Everybody is alright, including me!"

Emerald pools rose a little higher with no interest or lively amusement. "Go back, Yuuri. Please..."

Yuuri was stunned for a moment. Wolfram had pleaded! Something he would never ever do due to his pride. And he could even notice the frailness in the weak voice.

"Wolf..."

Wolfram gazed out through the steel jail on his king wistfully with a shook. "I might try to kill you again..."

"No, you don't."

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

"No, I don't!" Yuuri gritted his teeth heatedly at the soft sourly chuckle. "Why can't you stop blaming yourself?"

A little spark glinted in the void shadowed forest orbs. "Why can't I?"

"Wolf...!"

"I don't want to see you..." A soft whisper echoed. _I shouldn't see you..._

The raven king was speechless. "...Why...?" He tried to ignore the grief pang in his chest. "I thought we are friends..."

Yuuri froze for a short second. _Is it just friend...? If it's so, why I feel pain?_

Before he realized it, a pair of soft but firm hands tapped his palms leisurely with emphasized squeeze. The blonde closed his eyes which seemed very calm and relaxed with thin smile. For the first time, Yuuri felt displeased of the cold steel boundary between them. "Wolfram?"

His onyx eyes couldn't gaze aside of the emerald ones, mesmerized by their solemn glow.

"Thank you..." Wolfram finally said with a soft smile, the one Yuuri never had seen before, as he tilted his head to his side, his blonde bangs touched his cheeks as he shifted. "Heika."

Yuuri tensed on the word silently.

"We wouldn't meet anymore." Wolfram began to pull away his hands on Yuuri's as he stepped backward, but abruptly stopped by Yuuri's firm grasps. He gazed hard on the young Mazoku.

This was too much information for Yuuri, too much which his chest started to burn wildly.

"What do you mean?" The young king winced inwardly, he didn't mean to sound very demanding, but he actually was really distressed for answer. He restated with stronger urge and squeeze. "What do you mean?"

Wolfram was stunned for moment, waiting voluntarily whether his fiancé was about to change to Maou or not. "Yuuri..."

"Answer me, Wolfram."

"...I thought you have known..." Wolfram torn his gaze away as much as he could. He wasn't even sure if that tense gaze couldn't see through him. He winced to emphasize his pain on his wrists, instead of yanked his hands away. He felt weak in lack of sleep for entire week, his head spun callously and he was distressed; he certainly couldn't put a good fight against Yuuri in such condition!

Whether Yuuri noticed the pain look from the blonde or not, he didn't have any attention on releasing the other lad; at least until a strong tap on the young king's soldier warned him.

"Yuuri! You hurt him."

"Conrad..." Yuuri snapped sharp on the older soldier. "What does it mean?"

"Heika?" Conrad sounded doubtful. Both of brothers stared on him warily. The raven eyes had pierced like a pair of glinted cat eyes. Conrad glanced on his younger brother questioningly who shook his head gently and dropped his gaze hard on the dump floor.

"It has been decided."

"What?" Two tense gazes were locked on the prince. None of them dared to break the silence, as if anything would easily shatter like broken glass. Tired on long thought, Wolfram gave a long defeated sigh before he gazed up.

"Tomorrow morning." He swallowed hard, not wanting for another tears to come up. _Not again...not again...You have decided, haven't you? _"I will be exiled out of ShinMakoku."

The young king could feel chill slithering along his back. "What...How...?"

"It also means our engagement is over."

Yuuri was convinced that he felt the ground shook and spun hard beneath him.

* * *

Oh, I'm such a cruel fanfic writer. XO Wolf is a bit OOC here…sorry for that. :P I know that my writing skill is still bad and I love to use poetry words though I know that it can cause my fic to be too wordy. It's just my typical. For the one who feels uncomfortable with it, I apologize. Perhaps it's pretty hard for me to change my writing style.

Reply for reviews:

Alysei: Thanks! I'm glad you like this chapter.

Jonquina: Thanks for giving a read. I appreciate your time and review. :D

ILLK: Ha! Finally someone notices it! Yes. English is my second language. T.T sob I would like to have a beta reader, but it's not that easy to find one. I'm still trying to find one. Please bear with my bad grammar and vocabulary until that time...T.T I've tried to make it simpler. Hope this is easier to be understood.

DarkSapphireDragon: Hey, thank you very much! XDD I love you! Thank you for bearing with my bad English! Hope you love this fic.

AnimeGoil: Uh-oh...another person notices my bad English. I really should study harder on English. Gosh...I really need a beta reader...T.T Thanks for reading this story! I will try to improve and find a beta-reader like what you have suggested. Thanks a lot:D Aww...I'm a cruel writer who always put her favorite character in pain. I'm too cruel...(sigh)

Tanni baby: Thanks for hearting this fic:D I hope this chapter can please you, even if just a bit. Ehehehe...calm down, calm down. I would never drop this story since I've plotted the whole already...giggle I will try to update faster next time. Nee? Thanks for reading my fic. J

Donaville: Thanks for reading and your review. You flattered me. :D


	3. Between Dream and Reality

Disclaimer: Until this second, I still haven't got ShinMakoku or Wolf to be mine…T.T

A/N: Hahhaha…hahahah….An update. I'm sorry for everyone who has reviewed and wished for an update. In order to keep one of my reviewers' puppy alive, I urge myself to do this soon. :D I know that it has been very long time, so I allow you to slap me to let out your rage. XD I just don't expect that I would get this lazy and slow. Oh well, here goes chapter 3! I wonder if everyone have forgotten about this story's existance. >.> Omg..I get pretty much reviews for the previous chapter! I love you, everyone 3

Big thanks for **AngelZash** to beta my drabble fic! X3 (_bow)

* * *

_

_When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which has been your delight. Kahlil Gibran_

* * *

"You know what to do, Aniue..." A pair of emerald orbs flickered hazily.

"There will be a trial to determine your guilt, Wolfram."

Gleaming emerald eyes averted slowly from the cold brick wall to the Mazoku prince drearily. "Aniue...I already tried to kill the Maou once. What makes you think that I won't do it again?"

Gwendal furrowed his brow together. "And what makes you think that he won't stand for this?"

"I know he will stand for this..." He buried his face in his knees with a bitter muffled chuckle. "But you always have your way, don't you?"

"I always get the bad character role..."

Wolfram smirked weakly, "I'm sorry. But you have no choice, Aniue."

Gwendal rolled his eyes before he began to take his leave. "You have my word."

Wolfram nodded softly before he hugged his legs tight to his chest in the corner of the poorly lit room.

"It's okay..." He whispered, trembling whether in anxiety or fear, he didn't know. "This is what _he_ wanted..."

* * *

"I'm against this!" Yuuri yelled in fury, slamming his fists on the wooden table in front of his faithful counselor." How can you decide on your own without asking me?" 

"Your Majesty..." Conrad abruptly warned with a light tap on the tensed shoulder. Yuuri noticed, but decided not to bother or glance at the soldier. He wasn't going to lose, especially this glaring contest with Gwendal!

"Don't stop me." His voice grew darker. Obediently, the brunette stepped backward with a little bow. Yuuri inwardly thanked Conrad before he focused on the oldest prince of Mazoku. "I heard that Wolfram will be exiled! And I heard it from him! How can no one tell me about this and decide it on your own? What do you think of me?"

The silver-haired prince growled and listened patiently to the sudden rambling from his young king while he kept signing papers._ Damn...Why there are so many papers anyway?_ He looked up at the teenager, who could barely catch his breath in front of his desk, with sharp death glare.

"You're the Maou."

"That's not my point!" Yuuri yelled in fury. He fought the urge to pull out his hair. "I don't care! You can't exile your own brother just like that without my agreement as well!"

"Gwendal, there are some procedures on the judgment, aren't there? You're being unfair." Conrad added with his arms crossed.

"He tried to harm the Maou, there is no need for procedure."

"Doesn't this country have a court law or anything?" Yuuri exclaimed abruptly as he kept pacing around the room with lowered look on the hard carpeted floor. "I disagree on this punishment! And it's final!"

With that, Yuuri slammed open the door with extra force as he spun on his heels and stormed to the underground jail. He certainly needed to meet a certain blond. He wouldn't leave his friend to suffer from whatever it was and he wouldn't just watch as the prince was quietly dumped out of his own country!

Conrad was about to chase Yuuri before he threw a short suspicious look at his half-brother. "Is it his initiative?"

Gwendal didn't even spare a glance at the soldier as he snorted tiredly over the signed paper. A line obviously appeared more on his forehead. "You know him well enough, so don't ask silly questions."

"Gwendal, you can't just let him run away."

"...It's his decision." He somberly replied as his hands kept moving with a quill clenched tight in his hands.

"I see..."

Gwendal gave one last sigh as his brother promptly left the counsel room and stared out at the wide cerulean sky through the window with a deep frown. A white flock of birds flew in a row over the castle in a row into the faraway horizon.

* * *

Yuuri thundered down the hallway lost in his annoyed thought that he barely noticed the voice which called him from behind. He didn't know where his feet would take him, all he knew was he needed to be far away from this castle for a moment to rest his brain. 

_How can he do that to his own brother? _

Yuuri was frightened, yes...very frightened when the blonde soldier had tried to kill him. When he remembered it vividly, he shivered with his heartbeat picking up momentum.

But then...it hadn't been Wolfram, right?

"_You're afraid of me, aren't you?"_

He slowed his pace and gazed at the floor. The blond was a selfish, jealous, overprotective, violent and sharp-tongued prince. But Wolfram could also be gentle and kind-hearted, loyal and he used to stay by his side in hard times. Not to mention his beauty was hard to miss…

How could he leave Wolf now when the blond had always stayed with him at his worst times in the past, and pledged his life and soul for a complete foreigner of this world? He would be damned and screwed...

But then…Yes, he was afraid of the _other_ Wolfram.

"What am I going to do…?"

* * *

"You can't do that! Please, Wolf!" The blonde queen burst to tears, losing her pride and dignity in front of all the castle's soldiers, maids and counselors. 

Thunder rumbled continuously, as if growling in pain. Soft rain dripped to the ground, soaking the damp grass with small pools of water. Though it was the type of bad weather which usually forced most of the maids and soldiers to take shelter, that day the whole population of the castle gathered before the grand gate of Blood Pledge castle, bidding a last goodbye to the third son of 26th Maou.

"Mother…" Wolfram whispered softly.

The last thing he needed was the sight of his distraught mother, especially if he was the cause of it. Watching quietly beside his loyal horse, he stared miserably at his mother who he shouldn't touch any longer.

"You don't have to go this far, Wolfram." Conrad said finally.

"I have to." He sighed heavily. "I'm here to protect my King. If leaving this castle is the best way to do so, I will do it." He brushed his white horse mane gently.

_Even if I have to discard my name and position… _

"Wolf…please…for me. Heika will surely understand this as well." Her voice ragged.

The blonde cringed inwardly, listening to the choked voice. The more his mother spoke, the more he felt discouraged of leaving his home. He shook his head quickly. "I'm a soldier who pledges my life for my King and this kingdom. This is for me, for my last act as a proud guardian of the Maou."

He kneeled, the pressed before he took Cheri's soft hand to his lips and bowed graciously. Thankfully the sky was dark as the rain fell on his face, so no one could see his or his mother's tears.

"Please don't leave me…" Cheri squeezed her son tightly in her arms. "Should I lose you the way I lost your father?"

Wolfram gave a last long embrace to his mother before he glanced at his brothers who nodded in understanding.

Gwendal waved his hand and let the soldiers pull the 26th queen away from her youngest son. The soldiers were certain that holding a frantic mother was harder than handling an enemy army alone.

Gisela moved forward and handed a small bag to Wolfram with a bitter smile. "Please be safe on your journey."

He took it gratefully with an equally bitter smile. "Thank you."

Tears welled in her bright emerald eyes before she nodded abruptly and ran inside the palace. As he glanced up, he could see the red-haired scientist leaning over the window from her laboratory and waving to him with a sad smile. He waved slowly before he regarded the brunette soldier, the one he once trusted more than anyone else. He cleared his throat, trying to keep his calm.

"I would be better to trust that wimp to you, Weller-kyo, out of everyone else."

Conrad shook his head gently. "He doesn't want to break your engagement, so nothing is changed."

"There isn't any way it can happen." He lowered his eyes to the ground. "Take care of him."

There was a long silence lingered in the air, broken only by the sounds of misery before he walked his horse to the gate and mounted it. "Good bye, mother, brother Gwendal."

"Wolfram!"

"Commander!"

He stared for a long time at Conrad and smiled genuinely. "Brother Conrad."

Conrad was dumbfounded and was about to reach for the blonde when the white horse galloped out of the gate with the blushing prince to save him from further embarrassment.

_I'm leaving now, Yuuri…_

Little did he know that while he left, a young King had yelled frantically in panic from the inside of his locked bed room.

"Get me out of here! Wolfram!"

* * *

Greta was sulking. 

A few soldiers took her on vacation for a boring three days. When she was got home, one of her fathers was missing and no one seemed to be trying to find for him. It was afternoon and Wolfram was still nowhere to be found to read her a book like he used to do in the library. She had searched the entire castle, hoping he only was playing hide and seek like they used to and still found none. When she asked the maids and soldiers she met along her way, they would only shake their heads with pity written on their faces.

Her feet finally were tired and she started to give up. She couldn't see Yuuri. Even Annisina seemed to avoid her questions and Greta left with no choice but crying silently in her room.

* * *

Yuuri was very quiet. 

He only spoke as needed, and only to Conrad as if he was Yuuri's only attendant in the entire huge palace. To Gwendal's frustration and Gunter's worry, he signed the papers without reading the content.

"Heika! Will you please stop being childish?" Gwendal finally reached his limit. Losing Wolfram wasn't easy, but he had a responsibility as an advisor. He couldn't be drowned in misery for the country's sake, but this King…!

Yuuri tiredly glanced up from the papers to meet a pair of angry silver eyes. "I'm not being childish. I'm doing what you asked me to."

"Then think them over before you sign!"

"Why should I?" Yuuri abruptly slammed his hands on the table in fury. The atmosphere had grown intense. Gwendal wondered that he would transform into the Maou as the boy glared at him. "You don't need me to make a decision! You don't need me as a ruler! You only need my signature for formality!"

Yuuri didn't give Gwendal much chance to reply before he stormed out of the office to his enormous, inviting bedroom.

* * *

Murata was completely confused. 

He didn't follow Shibuya Yuuri to Shin Makoku for a business on Earth for two weeks and when he came to this world, everything had turned upside-down. No longer were there smiles, yells, laughter, and gossiping, giggling maids.

When Conrad finally explained what had happened, he nodded lightly and frowned for a bit. "Typical of Sir von Bielefeld." He commented in a serious tone. "You should have waited for me before exiling him…"

"Your Excellency…"

Murata sighed and rubbed his temple. "So, where is Shibuya? This is not a simple matter."

"In the Maou's bedroom. He has been very silent since the day Wolfram left."

Murata smirked and shrugged. "Sulking, huh? I have something to say. Gather everyone in the office. I'll drag Shibuya somehow."

Conrad chuckled sourly. "As you wish, Your Highness."

* * *

_Why should I feel this way? I do care for him, but then…this pain somehow burns unpleasantly. _

"Shibuya?" The door creaked open slowly. The Great Sage peered inside, adjusting his eyes to the dark inside the room with same smile. "Are you sleeping?"

The shadowed onyx eyes glinted like a cat in the glimmering candle-lit room. "Yes, I am."

"No kidding." He smirked as he walked slowly to the center of the room. "You should stop sulking, Shibuya."

"I'm not sulking!" Yuuri yelled before he went solemn. "...I'm not."

The Sages shrugged simply. "I have to talk about the situation right now. "Would you come along, Shibuya?"

"Why should I?" the Maou scowled darkly.

"Well, I thought you want to know the truth which has happened to Wolfram. But if you aren't interested..."

Yuuri glanced up at him with a growl. The glare on his glasses hid the amusement in his eyes very well, when Yuuri could clearly hear the teasing hint in Murata's voice. "Damn you, Murata..."

He ran his hand through his black hair before he slowly rose from the cold bed. He walked past his friend and out the bedroom door.

Murata grinned before he followed the young king to the counsel room.

* * *

A white horse walked slowly to the edge of the ravine where its blond rider stared at a village below. The houses were built close together. Smoke rose from the chimneys, vanishing high in the air. Several kids were playing, throwing stones, and jumping town's circles on the small road joyfully. 

"Hmm? That's strange…" Wolfram rolled open an old parchment wonderingly, pinpointing a spot with a frown. "This village isn't written on the map."

As if his loyal horse understood him, it lowered its head with a low sigh. Wolfram smiled slightly before he rolled the paper back up and slipped it into the sack.

"Let's find out." He pulled the reinsand urged the horse to trot back into the center of the forest behind him.

The forest was dim and a bit chill, as the sunlight barely got through the green leaves of the trees. The grass was moist by the early morning dew which glittered like crystal. The air was still with the occasionally morning breeze, carrying dried yellow leaves. He could hear the sound of chirping birds as well as the cries of their babies. The forest was serene with no sign of life, but it gave a very tranquil feeling for the blond. It bothered Wolfram sometimes though, since his horse constantly tried to graze along the way, but he decided that they weren't in any hurry. He sighed and waited patiently in the silhouette of an ancient tree, watching the peaceful sight before him.

Suddenly, a flock of white birds flew in panic from their nest, startled by a loud cry, not far from his spot. Wolfram snapped out of his nearly dozing and hurried to his nervous horse. Staring hard through the bushes, he quietly led his horse toward the source of the cried.

"Let go of me!" A girl's voice shrieked angrily.

"Heh. Look what we got today." A bearded man grabbed the arm of little girl. A bow was kept on his back along with its arrows while he threatened the girl with a short dagger. She didn't even waver at the sight.

Wolfram rolled his eyes before he walked out of the bushes with his horse courteously, feeling completely irritated with the bully. The hunter snapped back at the rustling sound and glared at the young blonde.

"What do you want, pretty boy?"

Wolfram scowled, unsheathing his sword slowly. "A man bullying a girl, what a shame…"

"How dare you…!"

It didn't take him more than two seconds before he re-sheathed his sword and flipped his bangs out of his eyes. He frowned when he glanced at the unconscious, though unharmed, body. 'I've been with that wimp too long…'

"I don't need your help!"

Wolfram glanced back over his shoulder to see the angry girl biting her lower lips, glaring at him dangerously. He sighed completely and ignored her, walking away with his faithful horse.

"I'm not helping you. He bothered my nap, that's all." He growled, wondering whether he should have just left the kid.

Then his features softened and he turned back to the source of the tiny sniffling sounds. He knelt in front of the little girl, observing her for a brief moment. Her skin was fair which contrasted with her straight brown hair. She possessed a beauty, though it was not yet like that of his mother's or Elizabeth's. The shade of the brunette's hair color reminded him a lot of Greta's.

"Tell me where your house is." He smiled a bit as he looked at the child's injured knee. "I'll take you there."

* * *

Wolfram scowled. "Remind me why we're here." 

A chuckle escaped her soft thin lips. "It's not that far anymore." She grinned playfully as she kept shifting a bit on his horse.

Wolfram glared at her, "You said THAT thirty minutes ago."

"Oh, really?" Playing innocent, she sank her small fingers through the white mane.

He lowered his eyes and sighed. It wasn't easy to convince his horse to let someone ride it besides him, and now he had to climb up through the forest on foot with long grass that made walking difficult; all for this unknown little human girl. They had walked for one long hour already and he still hadn't found anything yet! He couldn't even believe that one would live that far from the village, in the middle of the dense forest.

"Look! We've arrived!" She chirped happily, fighting the urge to jump down from the horse and running to her house.

Wolfram was about to thank Shinou before he was completely dumbfounded by what he saw. A small log cabin with a clearing ground in front of it was in the other side of a high wide ravine containing a fast flowing river. The only option to reach the house seemed to be an old wooden bridge that creaked noisily in the wind.

He gulped nervously. He wasn't afraid of the height, he was afraid of the old bridge! What if it broke when he walked over it?

The girl seemed to notice the sudden pale color of Wolfram's face and smiled brightly. "It won't fall easily. It's not as old as it seems."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "How can you be so sure?"

"I _run_ across it everyday." She grinned, which only made the blond sicker than before. He started to regret that he had even thought of helping the girl in the first place. "Come on!"

'_Dear mother and Yuuri,'_ he noted mentally. _'I'm sorry for leaving you behind without first being able to say anything before I die in the middle of nowhere, or even worse, drowned in the river.'_

Heswallowed tightlyand urged his anxious horse to walk across the bridge. _'Here goes nothing…'_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

That's all, folks! Yup, yup. the end of the chapter. XD I'm sorry if you have to wait a little longer again for next chapter. I'll try to finish it sooner. Can I ask for review? XD

Special Thanks for :

1. AngelZash : Thank you for your beta! XD I'm sorry that I have to bother you and keep asking silly questions.

2. Miyu: I'm sorry that I can't update much sooner as you've hoped. TT but i'm glad to know that you read both of my chapters.

3. kiokie-princess-of-pain: Thank you for reading and liking my fic!

4. kaori-chan: Aww...I'm very cruel fanfic writer, am I? I make the reader cry...>.> oh no, oh no...

5. White: No need to beg that far! O.O I shall write for your sake too!

6. Vaniahepskins: Lol This is certainly W/Y though there is only slight C/Y, but yes, this fic is dedicated to Y/W fans

7. Daikon: Yes I realize that. XD I'm really cruel writer. And I'm so glad to know that you still love my fic. XD

8. Crimson-Din: A kiss! Nice idea, but maybe the best shall be saved for the last. XD

9. 'HideShijo': Yay Thank you for waiting! Here is your present

10. Purified Darkness: In order to save your puppy, here is the fic! O.O I don't know if it was too late or not since I'm very slow.

11. Isumishinichirou: I'm so sad to tell that I have to exile him or there would be no story. TT clings Sorrryyyy...

12. Flying Phoenix: YEY! I get another Yuuram fans! glomps

13. Reiko Ishida:it's okay for the bad spelling since I also experience the same thing XD And here is another chapter...and another agony. >.> uh-oh

14. Blueraingurl: OMG! I get a review from my favorite authors. I'm so flattered! It's not only you, I'm also having secret pleasure in putting Wolf in angst mode. >.> And I'm sorry for a slow post. TT I'm so happy to know that you want to read more of this fic! XD

15. Mazy 3261: Haha No dear, there are just so much people liking this wonderful series. Thank you for reading!


	4. Hidden Sin

Disclaimer: I never have KKM. Even in my dream! No, wait...I still can steal Wolfram in dream! No one will know! ...Right?

A/N: I've only watched the series up to episodes 65. ;; Awww…I wanna to watch more! Boo-hoo…I know that it takes me so long, but please don't kill me. I lose my confidence all of sudden in writing so even if I try to type, it would turn out suck.

Meh…D: I'm such a slow writer that KKM anime is end already and I have to change the plot drastically because of it. I pretty like the new plot though…(actually I changed the plot 3 times by now XD) Thanks for all the reviewers that always encourage me during my dilemma for my writing style or unless this chapter would never come out. I really dedicate this fic to the readers and especially Lena to be my beta. She is doing a marvelous job and makes the chapter better than I could ever make. Clap for her, guys!

* * *

_There is nothing so well known as that we should not expect something for nothing - but we all do and call it Hope. Edgar Howe

* * *

_

The cottage was tiny by Wolfram's standards, but it seemed to be well maintained. The coarse wooden planks that made up every wall gave the house a rustic feel; it was quite different from the intricately carved stonework of Blood Pledge Castle. It was different from everything that he was used to.

The brunette caught Wolfram's critical glance at her home, smiling at the disapproving look he was trying unsuccessfully to hide. "It may be a bit on the small side, but I'm sure you can still manage to get in," she chirped cheerfully as she opened the door and let herself inside.

Wolfram followed her through the narrow doorway, his fears about walking into an unkempt, disordered shack fading as he saw that the room inside was warm and comfortable. The furniture was positioned very efficiently, so that even in such small house there was still some space to walk. The living room was joined with the dining room, and a small round table with four vacant chairs stood in the center. It seemed that only the girl and another person lived inside, Wolfram observed, as only two flatware settings were present on the table. Flower pots were scattered throughout the home and sunlight beamed in through the window frame, the light and color brightening the room.

The hut was entirely different from his previous home back in Shin Makoku, both because of its size and its atmosphere, but somehow thought he could feel more ease in this small hut than he ever had in the looming corridors of the Castle.

Wolfram gave a little nod as he observed the house, glancing around the room approvingly. "It's small, but comfortable," he murmured quietly to himself.

She turned her lithe body and nodded to him happily, though limping a bit because of the wound on her knee. "Yes! Mother and I live here peacefully."

He glanced at her and gestured for her to take a seat, the look on his face silently telling her that he was not going to take 'no' for an answer. "Where do you put the first aid kit?" he asked, noticing that one was not readily apparent in the large main room.

With a barely noticeable wince of pain, she sat onto the couch with a relieved sigh before she pointed him toward a door to one of the adjacent rooms. After walking in to what was obviously a bedroom, Wolfram quickly searched the room and, after only a few moments, found a small box in the corner of the room that contained bandages and dressing materials. Smiling at his success, he walked back to the living room with the kit in his hand.

"Who else lives here with you? You don't live here by yourself, do you?" Wolfram knelt in front of the chestnut haired girl and began to tend to her wound carefully.

She winced at the antiseptic liquid upon her wound and bit her lip, making no cry out in pain. "I live with mother; perhaps she went out to gather some ingredients."

Wolfram nodded quietly. They were silent for several long moments as Wolfram gently dressed the wound.

"It's done," Wolfram declared with a sigh as he swept his sleeve across his brow to wipe off the perspiration. Though he wasn't as gifted with bandages as Gisela, at least he still managed to dress it pretty well.

"Thank you," she said, a blush rising on her cheeks. "I'm sorry for behaving so rudely before."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow at her briefly before rising and dusting off his green tunic, shaking his head as he did so. "It's okay."

She jumped up from the couch and thrust her hand towards Wolfram. He blinked for a moment before taking her hand with a smile. "I'm Grace! Nice to meet you."

"…Varn. Nice to meet you." He smiled bitterly, thinking of how he had to throw his name away until he could do something with his curse.

Then there was a knock in the door followed by the voice of a lady. Grace had leapt from her spot and strode to the front door, but before she could open it Wolfram heard a faint grimacing voice, and then the darkness suddenly consumed him.

* * *

Wolfram stirred slightly with an unpleasant groan. His head began to ache the second he opened his eyes. Glancing through the window, Wolfram noticed that sun's light was gone, the sky now dark and misty.

"Are you okay?" Grace stood over him with anxious features, taking his hand in both of hers. He slumped back against the pillow, the fluffy softness beneath his head giving him some small measure of comfort.

"No…My head hurts." Wolfram groaned.

"It's because of the spell effects," an unfamiliar voice interrupted in a soft tone.

He turned his head to look at the lady who was standing next to the bed, holding a bucket filled with water with a cloth draped over the side. Her lavender satin robe fell to her feet. Her mauve waist-length hair swayed gently as she moved. She smiled benevolently and the bed dipped a bit as she took a seat next to his side. A cool hand ran over his forehead comfortingly. It reminded him a lot of Cheri's hand when he was ill with a fever.

"It seems you're getting better." She smiled in relief.

"What has happened?" Wolfram muttered weakly as he lifted a hand to his aching forehead. "I remember that I had just finished bandaging her knee, and then there was a knock at the door…"

She looked bemused. "You don't remember?"

He blinked at her in utter puzzlement.

Grace clutched on the lady's sleeve Grace clutched the lady's sleeve with a worried look before the lady looked down to the little girl, giving her a comforting smile. "Grace, would you please go out for a while? I have to speak with him."

Grace pouted but hurriedly went for the door nonetheless.

Wolfram barely saw the expression on the woman's face because of the dim, candle-lit room but he could somehow tell that she was giving him a grim look.

"My name is Lilia." Her amber eyes glimmered in the candlelight, reflecting the dancing flames. "Might I ask how you came to be cursed?"

Suddenly, he was overcome with images and memories that ran through his mind too quickly to be anything more than a blur. Wolfram closed his eyes as his head swam with confusing images, but after a few disorienting moments he managed to calm himself with a few deep breaths. Wolfram gasped as the memories finally became clear in his mind. "…Did I attack you?"

"No, not you." Lilia was still wearing a grave expression, and Wolfram felt himself tense as he anticipated what she was going to tell him. He blinked numbly as Lilia ran a finger down his chest as she continued to explain, "There is an evil spirit that resides in your body along with your soul."

"Evil spirit?" Wolfram swallowed hard, finding himself filled with confusion and fear at her words.

She nodded somberly and pulled his right sleeve up, and to his chagrin there was a red pattern on his arm, the intricate designs telling him that it was somehow magical. "This is the contract," she explained simply. "This demon goes berserk whenever it feels threatened or your soul is in a state of weakness or you are caught off-guard."

Wolfram narrowed his eyes at the stranger in front of him. "How do you know everything about this?" The lady didn't flinch at his glare, nor did she show fear in her eyes. "Who are you really?"

She smiled almost secretively. "I love to study several things. It's just a coincidence that I am familiar with this curse."

Staring at her seemingly forced smile in skepticism, Wolfram knew that she wouldn't give him an honest answer. "I can't trust you, when you give me such an unbelievable answer."

She closed her eyes, still giving a thin smile. "It's your choice to believe or not; it's not my position to say so. I am only trying to share my small knowledge with you."

Deciding to put the matter whether the lady was saying the truth or not aside, Wolfram stared at the magic pattern in disgust. "Then, how can I nullify this curse?" He asked almost desperately. If he could purify this curse, maybe he could return home again…but then he remembered his crimes against Yuuri, and a flood of grief washed over him. Still, if the curse could be broken, there might be a chance...

Lilia tilted her head a bit, hiding her eyes behind her light purple bangs. "I'm sorry…" she said softly, her apology dashing all hopes of freeing himself from his curse.

He slumped back against the soft mattress, not even trying to hide his disappointment. Wolfram barely noticed that Lilia moved away from him, consumed as he was in his anguish. He didn't look to her as she returned to his side, only when she finally spoke did he remember that he was not alone.

"Here."

Wolfram glanced up to look at the glinting ruby stone above his face, tied into a thin silver chain. "What is this?" He reached out for the cold stone weakly.

She looked down at him. "It's a charm. It will help to contain the evil within you."

He looked on it Wolfram stared at the necklace for a while for a while before the pretty woman chided him a little. "Wear it. You're not supposed to look at it only."

Still casting a suspicious look at the lady and necklace, Wolfram nodded reluctantly. Since this lady proved that she knew better about this evil spirit than he did, it left him with no choice but to trust her word. Wolfram put the charm around his neck, waiting for any difference which never came. "I don't feel anything different."

Her amber eyes glowed. "If you wear it, the evil won't easily be able to take over your body."

Wolfram didn't smile or look at her, as his headache was getting worse. The headache and nausea wouldn't let him to think clearly; not about the curse, his home, or even his guilt towards Yuuri. Noticing his severe pain, she patted on the pillow and advised Wolfram to sleep.

It took an entire, restless hour for Wolfram to fall into a light sleep, the lady's eyes remained fixed on the blond every moment. Her white skin hand gently brushed his golden bangs away from his closed eyes.

"Is this a proof that we can never erase our sin?" She whispered forlornly.

A single tear dripped from her stern face.

* * *

All the Maou's faithful counselors had gathered on the treasure room along with Great Sage and the 27th Maou.

"So?" Yuuri crossed his arm, raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Murata gave a thin smile at the impatient young king and stared on the confiscated goods quietly. His finger rubbed his chin. "According to the Daikenja's memory, they are cursed charms if I'm not mistaken. Please give a warning to all in attendance to not touch them without my direction."

"Cursed charms?" Gwendal frowned at the glimmering moonstone. How could such little stones cause such catastrophe upon his little brother? It was true that even a small stone of houseki could put a normal mazoku into a pathetic condition, but he never heard about the cursed stones from any history he had read during his adolescence.

"Yes," replied the Great Sage. "They possess evil spirits. They were used long ago during a war in an unknown land, but it was thought that they were lost." He re-adjusted his glasses. "And I don't quite understand how much an important piece of information could be left out of Shin Makoku's history. These stones seemed to be an ultimate weapon during the war; I don't think Daikenja would let such valuable information slip from his hand."

Yuuri interrupted. "Does this have anything to do with Wolfram?"

Murata stared at everyone solemnly. "He has probably been cursed by now. The evil spirit which resides in the stone will possess the host's body until the host dies."

Conrad shifted his weight a bit, clearly uncomfortable at the thought of his little brother's death. "Is there a way to cast away the curse?"

Murata simply shrugged and sighed. "The country that used the stones was destroyed during the long war with Dai Shimaron, and most of the information about the stones was destroyed as well. Since there is no information in the past documents, it would be difficult, but that doesn't mean we don't stand a chance."

"If the country no longer exists, how could we find the information we need?" Conrad inquired, speaking Yuuri's mind before the young Maou got the chance.

Murata gave Yuuri a wide smile, his characteristic optimistim calming Yuuri's nerves. "No country doesn't necessarily mean no survivors."

Yuuri looked a bit baffled for a moment, but then brightened. "Then, we can bring Wolfram back here, can't we? After all, it's not his fault he did what he did!"

Yuuri looked at his companions, a hint of fear rising within him as he took in their suddenly solemn expressions.

"I'm afraid we can't, Your Majesty…" Gunter said as he stared at Yuuri's onyx eyes in sympathy.

Yuuri's jaw dropped open, unable to believe what his advisor was implying. "But…it's not Wolfram's fault! So we can't punish him for something that was out of his control!"

Gwendal gave Yuuri a wary look. "It still doesn't change the fact that he could bring danger to Heika. Until he is judged and found innocent, he may not return."

"But…but…" Yuuri sputtered, appalled at how unfair everyone was being.

"We can't do anything for a while after all, Shibuya. Do you even know where he might have gone?" Murata grimaced. "For now, we can only leave him be until we find the cure."

The young king had his eyes narrowed in righteous anger, his tightly clenched fists trembling as if he might explode at any time. "I don't care if none of you will help me. I will find him myself!" he stormed out of the room hurriedly, ignoring sudden wail from Gunter and heavy sigh from Gwendal.

Murata shrugged quietly. "Typical."

* * *

Wolfram shuddered a bit at the biting cold of the breeze. Several days had passed since his first meeting with Grace and nature had started to signal the coming of winter. Blowing hot air into his hands to warm them a bit, he tried to pay no heed to the girl who really had come to think of him as a big brother in such short time and was currently pestering him to no end.

"I said no." Wolfram repeated firmly.

"Awww….Brother Varn, pleasseeee?" Grace whined as she cast her best wide-eyed, pleading look at the blond.

Wolfram folded his arms across his chest, turning his face away in rejection. "No. You're not allowed to go on your own free will anymore."

Wolfram was quite confident that he wouldn't lose to such a clichéd expression of innocence. He had gotten many such looks from Greta and Yuuri when they were trying to get their way. It wasn't like he always won the competition though, especially where Greta was concerned.

"But I want to see the festival in town!" Grace exclaimed with a pout.

Running a hand through his golden bangs, Wolfram put a hand on Grace's head with extra force as a warning. "Let me remind you that YOU hurt your leg. At least you should give more care to your condition instead of the silly snow festival."

"It's my own fault that I hurt myself…" She sulked quietly. "But I want to see the festival at least once…"

Wolfram ignored her as he walked over to a shady spot beneath a tree, leading his horse behind him. "You can go next year, then."

"Meanie!" Grace stuck her tongue out at the blond before running into the small hut. Wolfram watched her walk away with a sigh before feeling a slight nausea struck him. His horse made a noise as Wolfram wavered and leaned against it for support, rubbing its head against Wolfram anxiously.

Gently patting his horse, Wolfram embraced the animal with forced, but consoling smile. "It will be okay. Certainly…the dizziness will pass soon."

However, a pair of concerned black eyes kept watch over him restlessly.

* * *

"_Do you have a home to return to?" Lilia soft voice lulled him nearly into slumber. _

_Shaking his head gravely, Wolfram remained silent in his seat. _

_Lilia had invited him into another conversation as soon as her little daughter went outside to play, as if trying to coax him to spill information to her. Wolfram knew he hadn't been the best conversation partner for Lilia so far, and yet she hadn't given up. _

"_If you have a family, it would be better if you return to them and spend time with them." She suggested in a very gentle tone, trying not to offend him._

"_How could you even think I can return home with evil spirit following me around and pushing me into killing people? How can you assure me **it** won't harm my family too?" he snapped with a growl._

"_I can't guarantee anything." Lilia put her hands together on her lap calmly. "But one thing I am certain of, is that you're wasting your precious time by being here."_

_Wolfram promptly slammed his hands to the table, shooting her a glare before turning on his heel to leave. "It's not like I want to stay here, either! I'm leaving!" Reaching for the door, he was about to take his leave when another hand touched his, making him pause._

"_You can stay here as long as you want, while I'm trying to help you to nullify the curse." Unaffected by Wolfram's anger, she didn't remove her hand until Wolfram turned to face her and pulled his hand away awkwardly. "However…"_

_Wolfram abruptly interrupted her before she got chance to finish her sentence. "Why would you do that?"_

_Lilia blinked twice at him. "Eh?"_

"_Why would you go to that extent for a stranger? It's not like you're responsible for this." He gazed down at her. Unfortunately, she hid her eyes behind her bangs. _

_It took a few moments before she replied, "Do I need some reason to help people?" _

_The blond prince was a bit surprised at the answer. The answer itself sounded cliché but it was probably the way Yuuri would reply if he were faced with such a question. His gaze softened a bit as he thought of Yuuri, and Wolfram felt himself relaxing slightly. Perhaps it was naïve of him, but if Lilia was like Yuuri, then he wanted to trust her. He wanted to believe her._

_Lilia smiled softly as she saw Wolfram's tension ease somewhat, and took the opportunity to wrap her arms around him comfortingly. "You really want to return to your home, don't you?" Getting a short nod as a reply on her shoulder, she pulled back and looked at him with a strong gaze. "That's why you have to take care of yourself from now on."_

"_I can take care of myself," he replied quickly._

_Lilia shook her head. "The evil is destructive. It knows nothing except how to destroy: its surroundings, its host, even itself."_

_Tapping her hands on his shoulder, Lilia signaled to Wolfram to take a seat. "So far as I know, it will gradually but certainly lead you one of two ways. It will either consume the life of its host, thereby reducing its own life span significantly; or it will slowly erase the memory of its host." _

"_Are those the only possible options?" He winced at his quivering voice, letting his fear show just a bit._

_She was quiet as if she were trying to find the suitable word. "It doesn't have any purpose besides causing destruction. Eventually, it will even destroy itself. The only way it can be stopped is by sacrificing either the life or the memory of the host." _

_Wolfram could only let the information sink in as he fought to keep himself calm; the only indication of his feelings was the way his knuckles turned white as they clenched the arms of the chair._

'_Shorter life or memory loss…if I had to choose, which should I stand for?'

* * *

_

Wolfram snapped out of his musings as his horse gave him a nudge, coaxing him to return to the hut. He smiled a bit and embraced his only companion. "I know…Don't worry, I won't surrender that easily."

* * *

That's it for now, folks! Now, put your mercy on me and let me take a rest? XD Big bear-hugs for all readers and reviewers I'm replying now...I'm not surprised if my most old readers are no longer reading these messages, but I would still reply 33 Anyway, guys, please leave some review if you feel like this fic is worth enough to be continued. 33 Thanks for reading!

Reiko Ishida: Thanks! And here is the long update. Hope you don't despise me by now...

Princess Sin: I'm sorry for not updating for months though you once looked forward to it. headhesk Spoiler, spoiler That girl is not a merely girl he just found.

Cary: Thanks for your compliment. :D I can say the chapter is nice enough to read, all thanks to my beta though.

Blueraingurl: LOL! XD your own review amuses me. A lot! I'm glad that you like how the interactions go in here. Hopefully I can keep them IC-ly :D Thanks for reading

Ratt-San:O ...I feel like I need that slap as punishment for my long absence.

Isumi Shinichirou: I'm sorry for never e-mailing you...TT I never be a good mail friend...sob sob. commit suicide Thanks for reading anyway You're wonderful reviewer

--: ...I can feel your desperation so strongly...wew...You're actually the main reason why I crawl out of my dilemma and try to return to fanfic again. Thanks a lot for your encouragement! It means a lot for me.


End file.
